De tu puerta a la mía
by Tsubasa Uchiha
Summary: El violinista Kiku Honda llegó a Bibury con una mochila y su violín para intentar volver a sentir pasión por la música...no para enamorarse de soltero mas codiciado de pueblo, Arthur Kirkland. AsaKiku. Capítulo 1. Subido 13/09/2013


Bueno, esta es una historia que le debía desde hace tiempo a una chica preciosa llama Griisle. Es una gran fan del AsaKiku asi que le hice este fanfic. ¡Espero que te guste Griisle! :D

De tu puerta a la mía.

Capítulo 1.

Kiku Honda se bajo del autobús y llego a otro mundo. Arrastro su mochila por las escalerillas del vehículo y se aseguro de que la preciada funda de su violín no chocara con nada. Hacía mucha humedad y calor, los arboles que había en la calle no ofrecían mucha sombra.

Se había marchado sin decirle a nadie a donde iba. Había sacado una cuantiosa suma de dinero de su cuenta bancaria antes de comprar un billete de autobús con destino al sur.

Tres pares de ojos le observaron. Dos de ellos pertenecían a dos hombres de más o menos 40 años, uno de cabello rubio y largo y el otro de cabello castaño y expresión risueña. Estaban sentados en una banca de parque, pero tenían el cuerpo muy rígido, como el si observar a la gente bajarse del autobús fuera demasiado importante como para perdérselo.

El tercer par de ojos provoco que contuviera la respiración y que fuera incapaz de alejarse del autobús, incapaz de respirar. El poseedor de aquella intensa mirada estaba apoyado de manera casual en una de las columnas que daban soporte al techo de la estación.

Oscuramente peligrosos, sus ojos verdes reflejaban una gran masculinidad. Llevaba el cabello rubio muy bien peinado. Podría ser el nieto de los otros dos señores; seguramente no tendría más de veinticinco años.

Al mirarlo y ver mejor su cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Se le acelero el corazón y su sofisticada apariencia se desvaneció unos segundos. Nunca antes había sentido una atracción sexual tan intensa.

Respiro profundamente y se acercó al trio que estaba en la terminal de autobuses, donde también había una tienda y una gasolinera.

De hombros medianamente anchos, brazos y pecho con moderada musculatura, aquel cautivador hombre no podía ocultar su espléndido cuerpo bajo la ceñida camiseta azul que portaba, la cual llevaba combinada con un pantalón de vestir en color negro. Tenía la cara de rasgos fuertes pero al mismo tiempo eran muy suaves. Jamás había visto algo tan bello.

Sintiéndose aún más alterado, deseo poder comprobar el estado de su ropa y de su cabello, asi como encontrar algo interesante que decir para impresionarlo con su inteligencia y sofisticación.

Ropa…miro la que llevaba puesta. La camiseta y pantalones vaqueros que había elegido para el viaje conjuntaba, pero aquel no era su estilo habitual. De hecho, apostaría lo que fuera a que su padre ni siquiera sabía que tenía un par de pantalones vaqueros.

¡Pero no quería pensar en su progenitor! Había decidido marcharse para replantear la relación con él, su trabajo y lo que quería hacer con su futuro.

-¿Te has equivocado de parada, dulzura?-le preguntó el hombre rubio del cabello corto.

Kiku casi se desvaneció ante el profundo tono de voz y su dulce acento inglés.

-¿Es esto Bibury, Gloucestershire?

-Sí-respondió el hombre.

-¡Que guapo!-dijo el hombre castaño como si él no estuviese allí.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Es familiar de alguien que conozcamos?-preguntó el otro rubio de cabello largo.

-Precisamente lo que yo iba a preguntar-aseguró el fascinante joven rubio, apartándose de la columna.

Kiku se preguntó a si mismo si sus hormonas había sufrido algún extraño tipo de alteración desde que había cruzado la frontera de Inglaterra. Quería acercarse al hombre y coquetear. ¿Coquetear? Jamás había hecho nada parecido en toda su vida ¡y menos con un hombre!

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-le preguntó él-. Soy Arthur Kirkland y conozco a casi todo el mundo de por aquí. ¿A quién has venido a ver?

-A Roderich Edelstein-contestó el pelinegro.

-Roderich no está aquí.

Kiku trago saliva. Estupendo. Había recorrido miles de kilómetros para ver a un hombre que ni siquiera estaba allí. Se sintió invadido por una gran incertidumbre.

-¿Cuándo regresará?

-No lo sé con certeza. Tal vez un par de días. Quizá más tarde. ¿Qué quieres de Roderich?-quiso saber Arthur, acercándose a él.

Kiku quiso dar un paso atrás. Aquel tal Arthur era más alto que él, pero no solo eso llamaba su atención. Tenía una bonita cintura estrecha, unas piernas largas y unos hombros que aparentaban gran fortaleza. Denotaba una masculinidad a la que él no estaba acostumbrado. Estaba fascinado…y abrumado.

-Prefiero explicárselo al señor Edelstein en persona-replicó con fría educación.

En ese momento la puerta del viejo autobús se cerró y este comenzó a alejarse por la calle.

Kiku observo como se marchaba, tras lo que volvió a mirar al hombre que tenía delante.

-Parece que tu medio de transporte se ha marchado y te ha dejado aquí. Roderich está en el hospital de Gloucester. Tiene neumonía-explicó Arthur.

-Está enfermo…-respondió el nipón.

La profesora Hédeváry le había asegurado que sería bien recibido por Roderich. Nadie sabía nada de su enfermedad.

-¿Es amigo tuyo?-preguntó Arthur, analizándolo con la mirada.

-Es amigo de…una amiga-contestó Kiku, guardando silencio a continuación. No debía confiar en nadie. Miro de nuevo el camino por donde se había marchado el autobús y se preguntó a si mismo donde quedaría Gloucester.

-¿Tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?-quiso saber Arthur.

Él negó con la cabeza. Había pensado que Roderich le recomendaría algún hospedaje. Sabía que la profesora Hédeváry le había escrito una carta a su amigo para explicarle toda la situación. La llevaba en su maleta. Debía entregársela al señor Edelstein una vez lo conociera. Miró a su alrededor y se enderezó. Había viajado por Asia y vivía en Tokio, por lo que pensó que podría arreglárselas en un pequeño pueblo de Gloucestershire.

-¿Hay algún hotel cerca?-preguntó.

-Hay una casa de huéspedes, la de Antonio-contestó él-. Puedes quedarte allí esta noche y decidir qué hacer. No creo que Roderich vaya a regresar a casa antes de una semana. ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?

En ese momento se acercó aún más a él, casi de manera intimidante. Intento tomar la funda del violín para ayudarlo, pero Kiku la apartó bruscamente y se echó para atrás.

-Puedo arreglármelas solo. Simplemente indícame que camino debo seguir.

Una gran tensión se apoderó de la atmosfera en ese momento. Arthur lo miró con dureza, pero de inmediato esbozo una leve sonrisa y se relajó. Aquella sonrisa le alteró a él los sentidos y fue consciente de que él solo parecía un tipo inofensivo que quería ayudar. Arthur era demasiado sexy. No podía superar la atracción arrebatadora que sentía por él, que tenía una sonrisa absolutamente encantadora.

Pero caer rendido ante el primer hombre atractivo que se encontrara en el camino no entraba en sus planes. Y menos si era un hombre. Se colocó la mochila al hombro, y tomo su maleta con rueditas y el estuche de su violín. Aparte de él, nadie tocaba a su valioso violín.

-Entonces llevaré la maleta y la mochila-dijo Arthur, agarrando tales cosas antes de que Kiku pudiera evitarlo-. No puedo permitir que un delicado joven como tu lleve tantas cosas pesadas-añadió, dándose la vuelta e indicándole que lo siguiera.

Anduvieron bajo el sol. Kiku pensó que si hubiera sabido el calor que hacía allí en verano habría…en realidad no sabía lo que hubiera hecho. Miro a su acompañante y le enojo un poco que no pareciera afectado por la alta temperatura. Si el paso al que andaba suponía alguna indicación, no parecía ser consciente del calor…mientras que él estaba quedándose sin aliento.

-No me has dicho cómo te llamas-comentó el rubio tras unos momentos.

-Kiku Honda-respondió él, seguro de que nadie de la zona habría oído su nombre.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor, sintió como si hubiera dado un salto en el tiempo. En aquel pueblecito no había mucho entretenimiento ni acción. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió una curiosa sensación de libertad al saber que la gente del lugar solo llegaría a conocer de su vida lo que él decidiera compartir con ellos. Si quería, podía ser una persona completamente anónima.

-Has dicho que Antonio tiene una casa de huéspedes ¿verdad?-dijo, comenzando a sentirse agradecido con Arthur por llevarle las maletas. ¡Tenia tanto calor!

El arcén porque iban andando era muy estrecho y estaba sucio.

-Asi es. Prepara las mejores crepas de este lado del Reino Unido. Cualquier mañana dile que quieres comerlos y te pondrá un montón en el plato, aunque su más grande especialidad son los churros…pareces necesitar una buena comida casera.

Kiku frunció el ceño. Se preguntó si aquello había sido un comentario malintencionado acerca de su delgada figura. Quizás él pensaba que las personas necesitaban tener más…carne para ser atractivas. Pero a él no debía importarle. Arthur era un tipo provinciano, no era artista ni músico.

Había salido de viaje en medio de la noche ya que no había querido enfrentarse a su padre. ¡Y había hecho tanto por él! Solo quería lo mejor. Sería un ingrato si le recriminase algo. No estaba dándole la espalda a su vida. Le gustaba la música, era solo que…necesitaba un descanso. Estaba cansado.

Por mucho que lo intentara su padre jamás lo escuchaba. Siempre lo atosigaba y le decía que sabía lo que era lo mejor para él, que casi tenia veintitrés años. Seguro que sabía lo que le convenía mejor que su padre.

Continuará...

Y eso fue el primer capitulo. Déjenme saber si les gusto añadiéndolo a sus favoritos y a seguir, y dejándome un hermoso review por favor :'D

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado Griisle-chan ^^

お会いしましょう！


End file.
